


Candlewords

by lferion



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors, Original Work
Genre: Classic Who, Gen, Greyhaven, Meta, Poetry, Rituals, Sonnet, Time's Champion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-25
Updated: 1997-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Three pieces for inspiration and aid in writing. The first two parts were originally written for Kate Orman as she was finishing 'So Vile a Sin' for the Virgin New Adventures. The last was written and performed first at a Greyhaven Bardic circle.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Candlewords

**Author's Note:**

> Three pieces for inspiration and aid in writing. The first two parts were originally written for Kate Orman as she was finishing 'So Vile a Sin' for the Virgin New Adventures. The last was written and performed first at a Greyhaven Bardic circle.

Seven breaths (for SVaS)

Where Tsuro speaks, the air itself holds answers  
The water waits: the pebble dropping slow  
Sand and silver seek the coming storm --  
The Song is Shaped: hands, Sing!

* * *

Because

Every moment matters --   
Tell me, what's it for?  
Thought will shape a substance  
Look inside &amp; Know  
The language of the lightning  
Doorways in a soul  
Dream the Dance, o dancer  
in heartsbeat quick &amp; slow  
Oh it does make a difference:  
Not alone.

* * *

Each maker here a muse has named &amp; known,  
The expressive spirit joined with wit and skill.  
Now call from Fire's core the music grown,  
All speak inspired, minds and hearts to fill.  
As strings beseech the ear with grief or joy  
Euterpe's pipe invokes Broceliande  
Amergin and Melpomene employ  
To bring forth meaning from bow, breath &amp; hand.  
Here Mnemosyne greets Saga, myth reborn  
Has taught our tongues new tales and older art  
To shape the songs that sing the world's true form  
And each eye turns to seek that Fire's heart  
   Where thought will pierce the soul with passion bright  
   And words become a vessel filled with light.


End file.
